1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to entertainment devices of the type which test a user's strength and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to machines for simulating an arm wrestling opponent.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Arm wrestling has long been a popular sport and, because of this popularity, has also long been a subject for invention. Various types of machines have been designed to enable an individual to engage in the sport without the need for a live opponent. For example, an early version of an arm wrestling machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 496,094 issued Apr. 25, 1893 to Peloquin. This machine includes a shaft that carries a simulated human arm and is spring biased to provide a force against which the user of the machine works in turning the shaft.
In general, these machines have not enjoyed a popularity approaching the popularity of the sport itself largely because of an inability of the prior art arm wrestling machines to simulate the action that is a part of a live arm wrestling contest. An important part of this action consists of surges in the effort exerted by one participant in an attempt to catch his opponent off guard and thereby either win the match or place his opponent in an awkward position from which the opponent cannot recover. Without this element of surprise, an arm wrestling machine cannot generate the interest that is necessary to make them popular entertainment devices. Accordingly, since prior art machines exert only continuous forces, although perhaps varying the magnitude depending upon the position of the handle moved by the user, they have not come into widespread use.